What's Lost is Found
by HollyJandHuddyfan
Summary: The Doctor finds something he thought was lost forever living inside of an American teenage girl. Who is she and what does she hold inside her? WARNING: Mentions of self-harm slightly in Ch 2 and beginning heavily in Ch 5. If this sort of thing triggers or offends you, please don't read. (Cover image is what Violet looks like).
1. Chapter 1

I had just left my group home and was headed towards school when a strange man approached me. He had slightly spiked messy brown hair and was wearing a brown pinstriped suit.

"Um…excuse me, miss? You wouldn't happen to know the date would you?"

"It's October 18th" I responded.

"2010, yes?" I nodded, wondering exactly where the weirdo was going with this.

"Finally! The old girl got it right!" he exclaimed.

"Um…ok, whatever!" I muttered, shaking my head, pushing my black dyed hair away from my milky white face.

"Just one more question before I let you go."

"Which is?"

"Have you ever heard of a 'Springfield Senior High School'?"

"Um…yeah. I'm a student there."

"Excellent! You can show me where it is then!" he stepped aside. "Well, go on. Lead the way."

"Who are you exactly?" I asked as I resumed my morning commute.

"I'm The Doctor."

"Right"

"Yep! That's me. The Doctor. The one and only."

"You expect me to believe that your parents named you 'The Doctor'? What is 'The' actually your first name?"

"Nope. Don't have a first or last name. I'm just called The Doctor.

"Ok, then."

"What's your name miss? Don't think you want me calling you 'miss' all day. Of course, I could be wrong. Still, I told you my name. So, it's only fair that you tell me yours."

"I'm Violet. Violet Loretta Smith. The worse name in the entire universe!"

"Nah! I've heard much worse" the Doctor assured me. "Plus Violet is a beautiful name. I knew a Violet! Such a brilliant and beautiful young woman. A bit feisty, but nice all the same. In fact you share her greenish-blue eyes."

"What happened to her?" Suddenly The Doctor's facial expression grew grim and almost hollow looking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Quite alright!" he responded, suddenly looking sickingly cheerful again. "Well, anyway, it looks like we're here. Thank you for your assistance, Violet. Now you have an amazing day!"

"You too!" He nodded in affirmation.

"Allonsy!" he shouted as he headed towards the school building, earning quite a few looks from other students.


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed the odd encounter I had that morning out of my mind as I went about my day. As usual, nobody interacted with me unless it was to copy off of my homework or simply harass me one way or another. Yep, it was just a typical school day for me.

I was at my locker, switching out my binders and books when I felt someone bump up against my shoulder.

"Hey, freak!" this girl Zoe said. "What's with the long sleeves? Been slicing up your arms again? Look, if you're going to do that, at least do it right and kill yourself." Tears filled my eyes as I desperately willed them not to fall. I couldn't let her see me be weak. No! I wouldn't let her. She pushed me up against my locker and got right in my face. "See you around, freak" she whispered before pulling back and walking away.

"You ok?" I looked up and saw the Doctor standing there.

"Yeah, nothing new here" I said with a shrug. "Plus it could have been worse."

"So this is a daily thing, I take it?" I nodded.

"She's not the only one" I added. "Everyone here hates me."

"Now, we both know that's not true."

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Because I don't hate you." I could hear it in his voice that he was being sincere.

"Um…thanks." He flashed a smile.

"So, Violet, where are you headed?"

"AP Bio."

"Mr. Schuler's class by any chance?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Did I mention that I'm a bit psychic?" I couldn't tell whether or not he was joking. "Anyway," he quickly added, "I'm subbing for him. Quite a fascinating subject, Biology is. Don't you think?"

"I guess,"

"You don't like it?"

"No offence, but I'm just taking this class so I can graduate early and get the hell away from this god-forsaken place."

"Come on! It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea" I muttered as I walked away from him and into the swarm of students currently occupying the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since I haven't received any reviews yet, I don't know if anyone is imterested in me continuing this unless I hear from you guys, this is the last CH I'm going to be posting. Basically let me know what you think. Is everything consistant? Is 10 in character? Etc. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

I sat down at the desk in the right back corner of the classroom where I could remain as hidden as humanly possible. I took out my sketchbook and began to draw. I have no idea why, but I felt compelled to draw these golden circular designs. This may sound totally crazy, but I felt a strong connection to these other-worldly symbols. Almost as if they represented me in some way. Weird, right? Anyway, I got lost in my drawings when I heard someone call my name.

"Huh?" I asked, my head snapping up.

"I was just doing the attendance" I heard The Doctor say. Although, I highly doubted he wanted me to call him 'The Doctor' in class. "What is it that had you so occupied that you didn't hear me call your name until the third time?"

"Um…just drawing." At this point several people were staring and a couple even giggling. "Sorry about that."

"Violet, I'm sure what you're drawing is very good, but please save the artistic expression for after class and try to focus more from here on out. Eh?" I nodded in affirmation.

"Wonderful, we've got Bozo the Brit teaching us" one girl whispered to another girl.

"Sorry, what was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing," the first girl said, slumping into her seat, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"No, it's quite alright. I'd love to hear what an enlightened young mind such as yourself has to say." He sat there waiting for a response. "Still nothing? Alrighty then. Moving on!" He stood up and walked over to the blackboard. "As I'm sure you all know, there are eight potential blood types, each of you sharing your particular type with at least one of your parents. Now, who knows the most common type? The least common? The universal giver? The universal receiver?" He paused for a moment before someone called out all of the answers. This sort of question and answering went on for a few minutes. "Now today, you will be testing your own blood type and that of your lab partner's. Then you will determine whether or not both of your types are compatible in regards to antigens and such. In essence, would you be able to give and or receive blood with your lab partner? The labs are all set up in the back. You can pick your own partners. If anyone needs anything I'll be here just…well, come get me if you need anything." Everyone else paired up and, as usual, I was left standing awkwardly by myself. It was just as well. I knew if I participated in this lab it would end up in a total disaster. God only knows what would happen when these people found out my blood looked different from theirs. No, I was better off taking the zero. I sat back down at my desk and continued drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A huge thanks to those of you who reviewed. I enjoyed reading each and every one of them. I looked at your suggestions and made a few minor changes to the first chapter in order to reflect some of them. I also made this chapter slightly longer as that was one of the suggestions offered. I hope you enjoy this next part. Let me know what you think!

"Hey, look at the Emo-freak sitting by herself" one girl shouted.

"Is she still drawing those retarded signs?" another girl interjected. "Circles are just circles, Violet. They don't have any kind of special meaning."

"Yes they do. They're like my own special language" I thought to myself. I could have sworn that I saw the Doctor glance up at me right after I thought this but, when I looked, he was looking down at some papers on his desk. I was losing my mind if I thought that he was able to read my thoughts, even if he did say he was 'a bit psychic'. The voices from the catty girls in the back of the room pulled me out of my revere of thoughts.

"I bet she's not participating in lab today because she doesn't want anyone to see her scars".

"Yeah, maybe blood's a trigger for her" the first one added. I continued to stare down at my drawing as I felt my face heat up and desperately willed myself not to cry. I knew that's exactly what these monsters wanted.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about them." I heard a voice whisper. I looked up and saw The Doctor standing there. He smiled at me until his eyes fell onto my drawings. Then his face turned into an unreadable expression. "We'll talk about these drawings later" he quickly said before he walked over to the group of girls.

"Eh erm! Would any of you three care to explain what all this shouting is about?"

"It's nothing, Mr. Smith."

"Are you sure? Because it didn't sound like 'nothing' to me. I know from experience that there is a reason behind every action. So don't tell me that nothing was going on here because it sounded like there was quite a lot of something going on here. Something mean being directed at an innocent student, might I add. Now can I trust you three that this won't happen again?"

"Of course, Mr. Smith."

"Absolutely."

"Yeah."

"Good. Because you do not want to get on my bad side. Now get to work. All of you." He turned towards me. "That includes you as well, Violet."

"I can't" I muttered. "I can't tell you why. I just…I really, truly can't. I'm sorry." I got up and headed towards the door.

"Violet. You get back here! You can't just leave in the mi-…". I didn't hear the rest because, by that point, I was out the door. I heard the classroom door slam behind me. The Doctor grabbed me by my arm and spun me around. "Violet, look at me." I nervously glanced up at him. His angry expression turned soft upon seeing my fear. "Please tell me why you can't participate in this lab."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I'm different. Everything about me is different, including my blood."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, letting go of my arm. "How exactly is your blood different?"

"It, well…um…it looks different. My blood isn't red. See, it's more of a bluish-purplish hue and…I should go. I turned around and ran until I came upon the theatre. Thankfully, the theatre club wasn't meeting today and none of the classes used the prop room, so I knew it'd be empty for the remainder of the day. Not only that, but the absent-minded Janitor also left the door unlocked, allowing me to slip in unnoticed. I shut the door, locked it from within, and turned on the light. Then I ventured over to a beanbag in the corner of the room and curled up, finally allowing my tears to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes of cathartic sobbing, I sat up and rolled up my left sleeve. On the back of my forearm were scars, both old and new. I took out the metal compass that I used for Geometry class and pressed the needle-point end down onto my arm. I pushed it deeper and deeper until I could no longer stand the pain and then dragged it across my skin for about half an inch. Blood quickly rushed up towards the surface and spilled over the edges of my freshly made cut. It quickly traveled down my arm, splashing onto the tile floor. Nothing in my life had ever felt as relaxing as this.

"Violet! What do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice shout. I looked up and saw the Doctor running towards me. I dropped my compass and quickly pulled down my sleeve, knowing full well he had seen what I had done to myself. He sat down next to me and grabbed my arm. He didn't even look twice at the appearance of my blood. It was almost as if he'd seen this before. After taking hold of my arm, he rolled up my sleeve and placed two of his fingers on my still bleeding cut. A golden light emitted from his fingertips. My skin suddenly felt warm and tingly. After a few seconds, he lifted his fingers and I saw that the cut was completely healed. In fact, there wasn't even a scar in its place. It looked as if I had never cut myself in the first place.

"How?" was all I could manage to get out in my stunned state.

"I'll answer any questions that you may have, but first you are to answer all of mine."

"Don't you have a class you should be teaching now?"

"That's a question, Violet. I just got through telling you…"

"Fine! You know what? I don't care anymore. Get fired. Not like it affects me." I started to get up when the Doctor grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me back down.

"Alright, Violet, let me word this a different way. If you don't answer all of my questions, I will notify the proper authorities about your self-mutilation issues. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you want me doing that."

"Actually, I don't care!" I spat at him. He raised an eyebrow in question. "You go do that. It's not like anyone cares about the pathetic orphan girl anyway. And don't you dare say that you care about me because, if you truly knew me, you'd despise my existence like everyone else on this god-forsaken planet."

"Is that why you're doing this? Because you feel like nobody cares?"

"It's because I feel alone" I muttered. "I don't belong anywhere." The Doctor burst out in laughter. Can you imagine that? Laughing at my misfortune! I shot him daggers with my eyes.

"**If that's how you're going to act, I might as well leave right now. Seriously, you're worse than anyone I've…"**

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that the idea of you being pathetic or a 'freak' is such a ridiculous notion that I couldn't help but to laugh at it. Anyway, I…wait! What did you just say?"

"I would think you heard considering that you were just in the middle of responding to the statement in question."

**"Do you understand me?"**

"Of course I…wait that wasn't English, was it?"

"Nope. Not English" The Doctor responded. "And neither was what you said earlier."

"If it wasn't English, than what language was it?"

"Gallifreyian."

"Galli…what?"

"Gallifreyian" he repeated. "Say, Violet, do you still have your sketch pad on you?" I nodded. "Can I take a look?"

"As long as you promise not to laugh."

"Promise." I opened up my backpack, took it out and handed it to him. He opened it up and studied the drawings intensively.

"These aren't just doodles" he said after a moments of silence. "This is Gallifreyian written down. I can't believe this. I haven't seen this in years. 375 to be exact."

"Yeah, sure. So what exactly does it say?"

"This first one here says **Isolation**." He turned the page. This one here reads **Pain**." He went on like that, listing words such as: **help, fear, destruction. **

"I'm sorry, Violet. So very sorry" he said as he pulled me into a hug. "Please forgive me."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean? What exactly are you sorry about?" I asked after breaking free from the Doctor's embrace.

"Everything. The Time War, creating the Time Lock, the…"

"Woah! Slow down. What are you talking about? What war? And what lock?"

"Violet, what species are you?"

"Um…isn't it kind of obvious? Human. I mean, what else would I be? I'm not exactly a goat." I chucked at the thought of being a goat.

"Violet, this isn't funny. You're safe with me. You can stop pretending that you're a human now."

"Why would I? You're really starting to confuse the hell out of me." The Doctor sat there for a moment, deep in thought.

"Wait. So you actually believe you're a human?"

"What do you mean by 'believe'. I am a human, you weirdo!"

"Of course you'd think that. Violet, I know this is a lot to take in, but you're not human. You're a Time Lord, well actually Time Lady, from the planet Gallifrey. All the Time Lords fought in a war against our greatest enemy, the Daleks. This was known as the Time War, the greatest and most dangerous war the Universe has ever seen" the Doctor explained. "In fact, the Univere would have been destroyed by the Daleks had I not put the Time Lock in place. The Time Lock froze all of the Time Lords and the Daleks in time with no means of escape. I was on the outside of it, which is how I'm here. What I don't understand, however, is how you managed to slip through."

"Look, I'm really sorry about the war and you losing all of your people and your planet, but I'm not a Time Lady. I'm a human. What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Let me scan you" he responded.

"How?"

"With this?" he said holding up a small silver probe-like object.

"What's that?"

"My sonic screwdriver. It'll tell me in 10 seconds flat what species you are by scanning your DNA."

"Will it hurt?" He shook his head. "Go for it then. Whatever shows you quickest that you're wrong about me."

The Doctor scanned me with his screwdriver object and a few seconds later it made a couple of high-pitched beeping sounds. He then proceeded to examine it. "No! No!" the Doctor quickly said standing up. "This is impossible! But only it isn't. Oh, I can't believe it. You're ok, Violet. You're really, truly ok!"

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He sat down next to me.

"I know exactly what happened. Why you don't remember anything other than your time on Earth."

"So your scan…it showed that I'm a Time Lady?"

"Not just any Time Lady. Violet, you are my beautiful, amazing daughter."

"What?" I managed to get out, in complete and utter shock.

"Just let me explain everything, ok? Someone must have sent you off in an escape pod before I put the Time Lock into place. It seems like they wiped all of your memories of your life on Gallifrey in order to protect you; in case anyone tried to probe your mind, they wouldn't find anything. They may have even planted false ones so there were no holes in your memory. So you or anyone else wouldn't become suspicious. Look, Violet, whoever did it, didn't do it maliciously. They did it to protect you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if it were someone I cared about, I would have done the exact same thing."

"Wait! Were you the one…"

"Who did this to you? No, I didn't send anyone away or wipe or implant any memories?"

"How did…"

"I know what you were thinking?" I nodded, stunned into a silence.

"Time Lords are telepathic by nature" the Doctor explained. "And before you ask, the reason you can't read my mind is because I put mental walls up whenever I'm not in the TARDIS, so no unwanted visitors can go snooping around in my head. It would be rather dangerous if they did. By the way, the TARDIS is my spaceship slash time machine. Any questions? No?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm still kind of in shock about all of this. It's a lot for my brain to process."

"Understandable."

"It's just that I can't believe I've been living a lie for so long. I mean, I always knew I was different. Just not that different. You know?" the Doctor nodded. "I feel like I've missed out on so much."

"How old are you?"

"14. At least that's what I think."

"So 14 years you've been here. Barely a blink of the eye for a Time Lord. Trust me, you haven't missed out much. Not much at all."


	7. Chapter 7

"14 years since the last time you saw me? So does that mean I'm not actually 14 years of age?" The Doctor shook his head.

"You were 237 years old the last time I saw you. That was two years before I put the Time Lock in place. So, you're somewhere between 251 and 253 years old, depending on when you were sent away."

"God I'm ancient."

"I'm 903 years old. I'd hardly say you're ancient. You're barely into your adolescent years."

"So, it's appropriate that I'm portraying a 14 year old girl then."

"Suppose so" he responded. "Now, Violet, there's only five minutes left in this class period. I'll let you stay here for the remainder of class and compose yourself, but I need you to promise me that you won't try to hurt yourself again. Ok?" I looked down at the ground. "Ok?" he repeated with my urgency in his voice. There was no way that I could make that promise. To never pick up another razor, compass, whatever and cut myself with it. So, I remained silent hoping he'd get tired of waiting and let the subject drop. After about ten seconds of silence, I heard The Doctor sigh. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

"For what?" I nervously asked.

"This" The Doctor said as he closed his eyes and placed two of his fingers on each of my temples. Suddenly, his presence entered my mind. I can honestly say that it was the strangest thing I had ever felt. A few seconds later, he removed his fingers. "I've opened a one-way connection with you. If you so much as even think about hurting yourself again, I'll know. He stood up. "Goodbye Miss Violet Loretta Smith. Have a brilliant day!" He opened the door and left, leaving me sitting there, all alone once more. I didn't know what to make of this strange encounter. I still didn't fully believe that what The Doctor had told me about me being his daughter and us being Time Lords was true.

When the bell rang, I quickly and quietly slipped out of the storage room. Standing right outside the door was none other than Mr. Roscher, the headmaster, himself.

"Skipping class, are we, Miss Smith?"

"Mr…um…Mr. Smith gave me permission, sir."

"Oh, don't worry. He's being reprimanded as well. Follow me." He began walking down the corridor with me nervously trailing behind. I followed him into a small room. He shut and locked the door behind me. This was no ordinary office. A solitary chair, with thick metal wrist and ankle restraints, sat in the middle of the room.

"Where are we? What's going on?"

"Please have a seat."

"First off, I'm not sitting in any chair that has restraints. Second, you never answered either of my questions." The headmaster took a step forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can either do this voluntarily or have it done by force. Your pick. I have to warn you, though, the latter is quite painful." I pulled myself away from him and ran over to the door, undid the lock, and got out of there as fast as I could. I kept running, not bothering to look where I was going. Maybe I should have because, while rounding a corner, I collided with someone and fell to the ground. I quickly looked up.

"Doctor!"

"Grab my hand and run."


	8. Chapter 8

"I quickly got up and he grabbed my hand, holding it with a bone-crunching tight grip.

"Thank God you're here" I said as we began to run. "The headmaster tried strapping me down to some chair in the middle of a locked room."

"That man wasn't your headmaster."

"Who was he then?"

"A Vixtel."

"A what?" I sputtered.

"A Vixtel" he repeated more slowly.

"What the hell is a Vixtel?"

"No time to explain now. I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know as soon as we get into the TARDIS" he promised.

"Your spaceship?" I clarified.

"And Time Machine" he added. "The most important part."

"Ok. So, where exactly is this…TARDIS?" By this point I was breathing heavily and my words were coming out all staggered.

"You'll see. Don't want to chance any eavesdroppers finding out where she is and getting there before us. Not that they'd be able to get in. The forces of Ghengas Khan couldn't even break through her doors."

"Right. So, um…just wondering…how is it…that you're not…out of breath?"

"You're out of breath already? But you've got two hearts and a…wait! Of course! You don't know how to switch over to your respiratory bypass system. It's the same reason your healing properties aren't working. You don't know how to activate them. Of course! Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have realized that. Anyway, once we get to the TARDIS and I fly her into the Time Vortex, you and I have a lot of things to go over. Thankfully, we'll have all the time in the Universe." The Doctor and I kept running for what seemed like ages. Just when I thought I couldn't run any further, I spotted a beautiful blue box in the distance.

"That your TARDIS?"

"Yep!"

"She's beautiful."

"Oh. She is definitely going to like you." A few seconds later we arrived at her doors. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors flew open. I stood there, mouth and eyes wide open.

"Wow! That is pretty awesome."  
"If you like that, just wait until you see the inside." I cautiously stepped inside not knowing what to expect. When I walked in, I did a double-take before looking back at the Doctor. "Go on. Say it. I've heard them all."

"It's different" I blurted out.

"Ok, so maybe I haven't heard them all before" The Doctor said, most likely to himself rather than to me. "Hmm…different. Different how, exactly?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" The Doctor's head snapped up.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize I spoke that last bit aloud."

"So, do you want me to?"

"If you want. It's not important. No, wait! Scratch that. Everything's important. It's not vital. How's that? Good, I think. Anyway, let's fly this Old Girl out of here before anyone finds her. Then you and I are having a lengthy chat." I nodded in acknowledgement. "Perfect! Allonsy!" He ran over to the control panel acting like a little kid on Christmas morning and started pushing random buttons and pulling random levers. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook and I lost my balance, crashing into the ground. "Sorry, should have given you a bit of a warning" the Doctor shouted over the buzzing sound of the TARDIS's engines.

"Yeah, would've helped" I muttered. After a minute or so, she stopped moving and went quiet.

"We in the Time Vortex?"

"Yep, sure are!"

"So I guess it's time for that talk, huh?" The Doctor nodded.

"Have a seat, Violet."


	9. Chapter 9

"First thing's first. Let's go over more about what Time Lords are: our abilities, how our physiology is both the same and different from humans and so on. Unlike humans, Time Lords have two hearts. We also have something that's known as a Repertory Bypass System. It allows us to hold our breath for longer periods than humans since our two hearts are pumping extra oxygen throughout our bodies."

"How long can we go without breathing for?"

"Anywhere from 15 to 20 minutes depending on the amount of stress being placed onto our bodies. After that our systems automatically switches back to normal breathing mode. Then there is a 12 hour recovery period before we can attempt such a thing again.

"And how do I switch from normal breathing to this?"

"Easy. I'll show you." He demonstrated it to me, holding his breath for two minutes, and then had me try as well. Honestly, it was much easier than I thought. I didn't even feel like I was holding my breath. Afterwards, The Doctor went on to explain all about regeneration and the ability to see all of time and space among many other fascinating things. It was exactly two hours and six minutes before he was done explaining everything and answering all of my questions. When we were through, I was dead-tired.

"That was absolutely riveting stuff" I said, while trying to suppress a yawn, "but I am absolutely exhausted. Can you show me where I'm going to be sleeping?"

"Of course! I'm sure the TARDIS is done creating your room for you."

"Two hours and six minutes of non-stop talking and you didn't manage to slip in how your TARDIS can 'create rooms'?" He looked up at me and grinned.

"Well, I can definitely see that your sense of time is working quite well. Just needs to be fine-tuned a bit."

"Fine-tuned? How so? I got it down precisely!"

"We were talking for exactly two hours six minutes and forty-two seconds. You haven't gotten your time sense down to seconds yet. Not to worry, though. I'll help you get that down-packed in less than one Earth week."

"You still haven't answered my question yet."

"Right. The TARDIS bedroom. Well, the Old Girl here is another dimension. So she's quite large. Infinite in fact! Inside of her are countless blank rooms. The second you touch the doorknob of your room, she will sense your likes, interests, etc. If there' s anything you want changed, added or taken away once you've seen it, just picture it so. Understand?" I nodded my head. "Brilliant!" he said, grabbing me by my hand. "Now enough of this inane chit-chat. Let's go see what this room of yours looks like."

From the console room we went down a hallway straight to the end, made a left, took the third right, went past a staircase, then took the second left after that and it was the fourth room on my right. I doubted that I would remember my way back to the console room come morning. Anyway, once I reached the door, I grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open and slowly opened my eyes. Astounded, I ran in, taking in the sights around me. The walls were a powder blue with thick and sparkly coral stripes running diagonally across them. There was a white night table with a hot pink lamp. The bed was a queen-sized four poster with pillows and sheets that matched the walls. The floors were made of cherry oak wood with a small fluffy coral area rug lying in the middle of the room. The ceiling was painted to look like the nighttime sky. In essence it was my dream room. Only, now, I wasn't dreaming. At least I didn't think I was.

"So I take it you like it?" My head snapped up. I had forgotten The Doctor was standing there.

"It's perfect. Thank you!" He simply smiled and nodded.

"Glad to see the Old Girl came through for you. Now, the bathroom is straight across the hall. You should find everything you need in there. I'll leave you to it then." He turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

**A/N:** I know this chapter may have been kind of boring with all the lengthy descriptions, but I tried my best to make it interesting for you. I promise it will be a lot more exciting and 'Dr. Whoish' going forward.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING:** Mentions of self-harm in this chapter. If this sort of thing bothers you, please do not read. Thank you!

I sat down on my bed, slowly taking everything in. Apparently I was a Time Lord…no, Time Lady who was almost abducted by aliens, but was saved at the last moment by my father who was undercover as my substitute Biology teacher. Now, I was sitting in his Time Machine slash spaceship, which was currently located in the middle of the Time Vortex. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this all sounded more like the plot to some cheesy Sci-Fi movie rather than my life. But this was my life. No! It couldn't be. I always knew that I was a bit odd, but I never thought of myself as full-blown crazy. At least not until now.

"No! This can't be real" I thought to myself. "I've finally cracked and went off the deep end." Tears began to fill my eyes and I started hyperventilating. "Stop!" I sobbed. "Make it stop!" I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over and locked my door. Then I pushed my night table against my door in case The Doctor, my dad, whoever had a key. Not that it mattered since this was most likely a hallucination. But better safe than sorry, right? I then reached into my bag and grabbed my box cutter. I had done this so many times before that my body was now on automatic when it came to using a blade on my skin. I pushed the blade down hard into my skin and dragged it across my arm. Blood quickly rose to the surface and spilled out of my freshly made cut. I instantly calmed. I was about to make a second cut when a blue light filled the room followed by an explosion. Both the door and my night table had been blown to smithereens. Standing in the path of its destruction was none other than The Doctor himself, holding what appeared to be a first-aid kit and a medical supplies bag. I quickly dropped my blade onto the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted as he ran over to my side and threw the items he was holding onto my bed. I sat there in a stunned silence. "What pushed you to do this? Damn it! Answer me, Violet!"

"This" I sputtered. "This. All of this. It's not real. None of it is. I've finally lost it. And yet I can't wake up. What the hell is wrong with me? Why won't I wake up?" The Doctor gingerly took my bleeding arm and applied some sort of white ointment onto my cut. It felt really cold and stung. I winced. He then wrapped my arm up in a bandage."

"I'm afraid this is very real, Violet. All of it" he said in a gentler voice.

"So, you expect me to believe that I'm some sort of Alien?"

"I thought I convinced you before at your school when I scanned you. No? Well, first off, the term 'Alien' is rather subjective. Don't you think? After all, you don't consider your own species to be Aliens. Only other species. Humans, for instance, are alien to me in the same way that I'm alien to them. Secondly, I…"

"Whatever. I'm out of here." I started to get up when The Doctor grabbed me by my good arm and sat me back down.

"Think again. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not after this."

"You can't keep me prisoner here! I want to go back home! Take me there, now!"

"And what's waiting for you there, Eh? An orphanage? The Vixtels who want to harm you? Classmates who harass you on a daily basis? Tell me, Violet, is that the life you want to go back to? Honestly?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess not. Look, I'm sorry Doctor, but I'm just having a really hard time dealing with all this. It's so overwhelming. I can't handle it all alone." He flashed a smile.

"Whoever said you were alone?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay in posting. I just started up the semester at school and, as most of you university students should be able to attest to, the first week or so is always the craziest (excluding midterms and finals week). Anyway, I'm hoping things will begin to calm down soon and I'll be able to update more frequently. Hopefully this Chapter will be able to hold you guys over until then. Enjoy! And, as with all of my stories, please review. Thanks so much!

"Now, Violet, you must be exhausted. I'm going to let you get yourself ready for bed." The Doctor turned his back towards me, but made no signs of leaving. Did he really expect me to get changed with him standing right there? Did he not understand how inappropriate that was?"

"Don't I get any privacy?"

"I'm not peeking" he said, covering his eyes, his back still turned. I opened up my closet door to find it filled with clothes for every possible occasion and situation imaginable. "Hmm…PJ's. Where are they?" I thought to myself. Suddenly, hanging right in front of me was a lavender button down cotton t-shirt with white clouds and matching sweat pants. I quickly changed, not wanting the Doctor to turn around and catch me half nude or something. Thankfully, when I was finished, the Doctor still had his back to me with his hands covering his eyes.

"I'm done. You can look now." He quickly spun around.

"Brilliant! Oh! You look lovely, by the way. Now get those teeth of yours brushed and then we'll go over the new sleeping arrangements."

"What exactly do you mean by 'new'?"

"Get yourself ready and then I'll tell you, yeah?"

"Fine," I muttered. I went into the bathroom with him right behind me and saw a red toothbrush lying next to a tube of minty toothpaste. I quickly washed the make-up off of my face and brushed my teeth before heading back to my room.

"So, new sleeping arrangements" the Doctor started. "You'll get his nice big comfy bed all to yourself." He walked over to a cot situated in the corner that I swore hadn't been there earlier. "And I'll sleep on this quaint little number. Not that I'll be doing much sleeping. After all, fully grown Time Lords only require an average of five to six hours of sleep per week. But don't worry. I'll be sure not to disturb you. In fact, you'll forget that I'm even here."

"Um…this may seem like a really stupid question, but where did that cot come from?"

"No question is stupid, Violet. In fact, I love questions! Not as much as I love answers but, all the same, questions show that you're taking an interest and I love that you find me interesting."

"Ok. Now that we've got that settled, can you please answer my question?"

"Right. Sorry. I tend to go off on tangents sometimes. Anyway, I had the TARDIS place one here for me. I also had her fix your door and night table in addition to adding on a built-in bookshelf filled with books that both you and I should like. I looked around and saw that there was indeed a double-shelved mahogany book case lining the entire wall behind my bed. It was filled with a wide-array of leather bound books. I got up and walked along the bookcase, examining each title until I came across an Anthology of all of Poe's short stories and poems. I picked it up and laid it down on my night table.

"A fan of Poe, Eh?" I nodded.

"He's my absolute favorite author of all time! Just some of the stuff he's come up with is absolutely amazing. I'd love to find out where he drew some of his inspiration from. I mean, it'd be a dream come true to actually meet him in person."

"Your wish is my command."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't forget. This is a TARDIS. Time and Relative…"

"I know what it is." He looked a bit put-off that I interrupted him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut you off."

"No, no. It's fine. Sorry if it seemed like I was dumbing this down for you. I've been around humans for so long that I've forgotten what it's like to have a quick-witted Time Lord, such as myself, around." I smirked. "Any who, Poe. I can take you to meet him if you'd like."

"Really? You'd do that for me?

"Absolutely! I haven't seen Poe in quite a while. 512 years 4 months and 3 days if I do recall correctly. I suppose I owe the fella a visit. Now, Time Lady or not, you still need your rest. We'll talk more about possibly visiting Poe once you wake up."

"Alrighty. Night Doctor."

"Goodnight Miss Violet Loretta Smith" he said. "Glad to have you back" The Doctor whispered under his breath, probably thinking I hadn't heard him. He then snapped his fingers and the lights shut off. I laid my head down, closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to find the Doctor fiddling around with something. He pushed a button and the whole thing began to spark. "Ow! Great facets of Skaro! Almost had it!"

"Everything ok?" The Doctor's head snapped up and he put down whatever it was he was working on.

"Violet! You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Very well rested, actually. How long was I asleep for?"

"4 hours 36 minutes and 22 seconds give or take 2 seconds. Quite a bit of time, even for a developing Time Lady. Probably because you've been on a human sleeping schedule for so long. Although, that's quite short by human standards. Anyway, now that you're here don't be surprised if you don't find yourself only needing about 15 hours of sleep a week before long."

"Sure. Alright. So what was that you were just working on?" The Doctor picked up the device, which by now had stopped sparking.

"This will allow me to transport the TARDIS to my location should an emergency situation arise." He looked down at it and frowned. "I'm afraid it still needs a bit of work before it can be used, however."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." He gave me a quick nod. "So, what now?"

"How about I remove those bandages of yours?" I winced at the memories from the night before at how mad and hurt he seemed. The Doctor stood up and walked over to my bedside. He took my arm and gingerly removed them. "It's healed up nicely."

"It's healed already?" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Yep. Let's not make a habit of this, though." I turned away, too ashamed to meet his eyes. I think he could sense my discomfort because he quickly changed his tune.

"So, Violet, I'm thinking of having some Breakfast. You hungry?"

"A bit."

"I'm assuming you're going to want some sort of American breakfast. So, what'll it be? Eggs? Pancakes?"

"Do you have bananas by any chance?" The Doctor turned towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course! Bananas are wonderful! In fact, our Old Girl here always makes sure that the kitchen is stocked with them. Tell you what. How do banana pancakes sound?"

"Like heaven right about now."

"Banana pancakes it is then. Follow me."

"Can't I just wait in here until they're ready?"

"Sorry, but no can do. 24-7 supervision, remember?"

"What if I need the bathroom?"

"I'll be turned the other way."

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, Violet, but you did this to yourself. I can't trust that you won't try to hurt yourself if I leave you in a bathroom unsupervised." I glared at him and he just glared right back at me, his gaze unfaltering.

"Fine, you win!" I moaned after about a minute of intense staring. I begrudgingly followed him into the kitchen. After a surprisingly delicious breakfast, I got ready and then the Doctor and I headed into the console room. "You're not getting changed?" I asked.

"I've already changed today."

"But you're wearing the exact same outfit as yesterday."

"Yep. I have 20 pairs of this brilliant outfit. Don't quite see the point in updating my look unless the situation calls for it."

"Strange," I muttered under my breath.

"To you maybe. But it makes everything easier for me. No wasting time figuring out what to wear." He gave me a knowing look.

"What? I didn't take THAT long."

"3 minutes and 42 seconds to pick out your outfit. Only 2.6 seconds to pick out mine."

"Why are you so worried about time? I mean, you're practically holding all of time and space in the palm of your hand." The TARDIS gave a low guttural hum and a slight jerk. "I'm sorry, Girl. I know none of this would be possible without you." She then gave a soft, satisfied hum.

"You understand her?" the Doctor asked in shock.

"Yeah. I'm a Time Lady. Remember?"

"But even other Time Lords and Ladies couldn't understand MY TARDIS…but you're biologically half of me. So, of course, it'd make sense you'd be able to understand her too. This is absolutely brilliant!" He hopped around the console with great glee.

"Glad you think so. Anyway, we're headed to meet Poe, right?"


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: **Minor spoilers for Season 1 Episode 3 "The Unquiet Dead".

"Actually, I've been thinking of saving that trip as a reward. You go an entire Earth month without trying to hurt yourself in any way and I'll take you to meet your favorite author."

"But you promised me last night that we'd go!"

"Actually my exact words were 'we'll talk about possibly' key word being possibly, 'meeting Poe once you wake up' and now we've talked about it."

"Ha-ha. Very funny" I said, rolling my eyes. "So where are we headed?"

"Where and _when_ are we headed?"

"Ok, fine. Where and when are we headed?"

"New York. 1969. The era of Rock and roll…"

"Hippies getting high on weed, Woodstock…"

"Both activities which we will not be partaking in."

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I've ever touched any kinds of drugs!" He gave me a stern look.

"Good! And let's keep it that way." The Doctor pushed a few buttons and then pulled down a big lever. Suddenly the whole TARDIS shook and both the Doctor and I almost lost our balance. As quick as the shaking started, it stopped.

"We're here. Let's take a look, shall we?" The Doctor held out his hand which I tentatively grabbed. "Allonsy!" he shouted as he dragged me over to the TARDIS's doors and threw them open. I looked outside.

"Um…Doctor. I don't think this is 1969." The Doctor immediately shut the doors and ran back to the console.

"Violet, don't open those doors under any circumstances until I give you the OK. I don't know what's out there, but usually when the TARDIS lands somewhere or some when that I didn't tell her to, it means trouble."

"So, what am I supposed to do until then?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Sit tight, I suppose?"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen" I said, getting up and heading straight for the doors.

"Violet! Don't you dare!" The Doctor shouted, running towards me. I quickly threw the doors open and stepped outside. It was nightfall and the ground was covered in a light dusting of snow. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of the snowflakes hitting my skin.

"Hmm…England. 1860's. Right around Christmas time" I thought aloud.

"Actually it's Cardiff, Wales on December 24th, 1869." My eyes snapped open and I saw the Doctor standing right in front of me. "I see we have some authority issues that need to be worked on." He grabbed me by my wrist and began dragging me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me fucking go!"

"Watch your language," he spat. "I'm taking you back to the TARDIS and am keeping you in there until you start behaving!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your father" he shot back. "I have every right to discipline you when you're not behaving."

"Oh, you're really going to play that card. After being absent for 14 years of my life!" He gave me a glare, so deep and menacing that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Throughout the universe I am known as the 'Oncoming Storm' because I can make even the Devil himself cower in fear. Point being, I can be your protector or your worst enemy. Don't force me to have to unleash my dark-side to my own flesh and blood." I shrank away from him in utter fear and began shaking uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry, Violet" he said in a much softer tone, his facial expression matching. "But please know that I will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety and well-being, even if it means protecting you from yourself." I was about to respond when a series of screams echoed through the air, followed by a crowd of people running out of a building.

"Looks like that's your cue…Dad." He looked down and smiled at me.

"No. Looks like that's our cue! What do you say we go and check it out?" I grinned.

"Sounds great!"

"Allonsy!" he shouted as he ran towards the crowd, me following alongside of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: Major spoilers from the theatre scene in Season 1 Episode 3 "The Unquiet Dead. I changed the dialogue a bit to what I feel better suits the time period and so I'm not a total copy-cat, lol. Anyway, let me know if you prefer it like this or as worded in the show. Thanks and happy reading!"**

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked someone.

"Oh! Good sir! Mr. Dickins was reading aloud from his most recent play 'A Christmas Carol' when these blue ghosts appeared out of nowhere!"

"Out of nowhere, nay! They came out of that old woman. I saw it with me own two eyes" a middle-aged woman interjected.

"Who do you call? Ghostbusters!" I chanted. The Doctor shot me a look. "Bad time? Sorry." We headed towards the entrance.

"Yer not going in there, are ya?"

"Actually, yes" The Doctor cheerfully responded. "Come along, Violet. Let's find out more about these ghosts." We both entered a hallway, which led us to a rather large opera-style room.

"Stay in yer seats! I beg of ya! It's just a lantern show! It's trickery!" a man at the center of the stage shouted. At that moment a blue gas-like entity flew straight past us and high into the air before suddenly disappearing. The Doctor walked up to the man, with me trailing close behind.

"Did you see where it came from?" The Doctor asked him.

"Ah! The wag shows himself at last. I do hope you are satisfied, sir" he said in a rather spiteful tone. I was about to interject and tell him that the Doctor had no involvement in this what-so-ever when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I immediately spun around and saw a young woman, most likely only a few years older than me, and an older, balding gentleman picking up the corpse of the old woman.

"It's her" I whispered. The Doctor turned and looked at me.

"Pardon?"

"The ghosts. They came from her. Just like the woman outside said." The Doctor saw the two people trying to remove the corpse.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" He turned back towards me. "I'll be back in a Jif. Don't and I mean DON'T go anywhere. Understand?" I nodded. "Good." He then chased after the couple.

"I have to say, Miss, you and your father are the strangest people I have ever met. You talk like you're from another world and he dress like he's from another one" the man on the stage remarked.

"I…I have to go. By the way, I don't believe I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it. Mr. Charles Dickens at your service." My eyes widened and I froze.

"The…the famous writer."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say famous. But thank you, miss!"

"Anytime" I said, quickly heading off to find the Doctor. I ran outside and went up to a man.

"Excuse me, sir, but you didn't happen to see an older gentleman and a young woman come past here with a crazy guy…I mean, bloke, chasing after them. Did you?"

"I don't believe so, no."

"Well, thank you anyway." I started to walk away when I felt a tug and the back of my mind. It was a strange sensation, kind of like when the Doctor had mentally connected with me at the theatre prop room at my school. Of course! That's it! He was trying to contact me. At that moment, I began to panic. _Was he ok? What if he was in grave danger and I didn't get to him in time? _The pull on my mind got stronger and stronger. My head seared with a burning pain. It took everything I had not to scream in agony. I managed to take a couple of steps forward before black spots invaded my vision and I slipped into an unconscious state…


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke to find myself in a very white room. It smelled strongly of antiseptic. Kind of like a hospital. The searing pain returned, but it wasn't as strong as before.

"Hello?" I called out as I looked around. "Anyone there?" I heard a fast succession of footsteps. Too loud! I covered my ears as they came closer.

"_Violet_!" I heard a voice inside of my head say. It sounded just like The Doctor's voice.

"Dad?" I spoke aloud.

"_Look up!" _he said, once again inside of my head. So I did. I saw him standing right next to my bedside.

"**What happened?"**

"Back to Gallifreyian tongue now, are we?"

"Sorry. I didn't realize" I said, this time now in English.

"No. It's fine. Excellent actually. I'm just not used to hearing it anymore. Although I do love hearing it since it is such a beautiful language. Don't you agree, Violet?"

"Yeah, absolutely. So, anyway, what happened? How'd I end up here?" The Doctor placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lay back down, Violet. You're still recovering." I nervously glanced up at him.

"From what?"

"I'll tell you after you've gotten some more rest. Promise!"

"No. You'll tell me now. I want to know why I feel burning inside of my head and why I randomly passed out in the middle of the street."

"Please, Violet. Just calm down. I'll tell you in a bit." I glared at him and he sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you now, but I need you to lay down first." I threw my head back onto my pillow. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. "First off, your passing out wasn't random. For the record, nothing in this universe is random." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You had a neural implosion. That's why you passed out. I suspect it's not fully gone, which is why your head is still burning. It can be lethal to us Time Lords unless we get ample rest."

"What's a neural implosion?" I asked. I started to sit up, but The Doctor gently pushed me back down into a lying position.

"Basically, the synapses in your brain are firing at a dangerously fast rate. The only way to slow them down is by avoiding any kind of mental stimulation or being near any kind of psychic activity, specifically telepathic or telekinetic activity."

"Our bond. That pushed me over the edge, didn't it?" He nodded.

"I'm afraid I took things too fast. Your brain couldn't handle going from no psychic activity to full-blown Time Lord level psychic activity. I'm so sorry, Violet. This is my entire fault."

"But I don't understand. You were just talking to me through our bond not even two minutes ago."

"I know. And I'm truly sorry, Violet. But you were in such distress that it was the quickest and, believe it or not, safest way I could calm you down. Not to mention, that it would be too dangerous to break our bond now. It's very painful under normal circumstances, but it would be lethal if I did it while you were having a neural implosion."

"Which I'm having right now" I affirmed.

"Most likely," The Doctor responded.

"But the bond itself is lethal to me."

"If we keep it as is. As long as I lessen things on my end, strictly monitor you and you get allow plenty of rest, you should make a full-recovery. Now, please Violet, go to sleep. I promise you that we'll talk more once you wake up." He got up and dimmed the lights.

"Wait! Please don't leave me! I…"

"Shh. Sleep, Violet. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise you that." I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to overtake me once more.


	16. Chapter 16

I opened up my eyes only to be blinded by the florescent lights shining from above. "Ugh! Too bright!" I covered my eyes with my forearm.

"Sorry about that" The Doctor said. He did some sort of hand motion in the air and the lights instantly dimmed.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded in response. "Excellent! I dimmed them by 30%. I'll try increasing the brightness by a third in an hour and we'll see how you react to that." He got up and handed me a glass of thick, bright orange liquid. "Nectar juice" he explained after picking up on my disgusted expression. "I got it from the planet Zoran, which is located three galaxies away from Earth. It's quite sweet, actually." I tentatively took a sip. It tasted like sugary water with a very slight tang to it. "Small, slow sips. Ok? It works most efficiently that way."

"What's it supposed to do?"

"Helps with any head pain that you might have. In fact, it went on Earth's market in the 32nd century as an over-the-counter remedy for migraines." I nodded and took another small sip.

"So what now?"

"You finish up your juice and rest here for another two to three days, depending on how quickly it takes for you to fully recover and regain all of your strength."

"Then what?"

"We go somewhere new. Well it may or may not be new for me, but it will definitely be new for you."

"And after that?"

"We go somewhere else?" he asked in a much less confident voice.

"And where does it end? Are we just going to be wandering from place to place for the rest of our lives?"

"It's been working for me for the past few hundred years. I'll tell you something, though. This way of life never grows boring."

"Still, it seems awfully lonely. Never being in one place long enough to form a friendship or a relationship with anyone. I don't know about you, but I need companionship."

"You have both me and the TARDIS" the Doctor protested. "That's far more than I can say for your Earth life. You never had anyone there who has loved or even remotely cared about you!" I couldn't believe that he just said that. It felt like a knife had been driven through my heart (or hearts). I couldn't hold back the tears filling up my eyes and spilling down my cheeks. Did he truly believe that I was so pathetic and insignificant that no one in my entire life had ever cared about me? I jumped off of the bed and stormed out of the room. "Violet! Please wait, Violet!" he called out after me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Just…please just get back here. You're not well."

"Save it!" I called out over my shoulder. I ran down the winding corridors of the TARDIS until I came upon a bathroom with both a wooden door and a deadbolt lock. I quickly ran into it, shutting and locking the door behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

A few seconds later, I heard rapid footsteps approaching followed by an urgent knocking at the door. I decided to ignore it. After about 10 seconds, the banging stopped. "Violet!" I heard The Doctor shout. "Open up, damn it! You're risking worsening your neural implosion by not resting and, in the fragile state that your mind is in, it could very well kill you before you even have a chance to regenerate. And I don't even want to risk you having to regenerate unless there's no other option!" He resumed pounding on the door.

"What do you care?" I called out as I began rummaging through all the cabinets and drawers in there. He stopped his pounding once again.

"What do I care? I'll tell you exactly 'what' I care! I recently located my only daughter, whom I thought was brutally murdered by the Daleks back on Gallifrey for the past 253 years! Only I find out two days ago that this horrible fact isn't true and that you are, in fact, very much alive and well. And you know what, Violet? I'll be damned if I lose you twice. Now open up this door!" I continued rummaging through everything until I found what I was looking for.

"You don't get it do you?" I spat back.

"Get what?"

"You think that you're all high and mighty saving me from my 'terrible' life. Well, I've got news for you. I don't need saving. I never have. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!"

"You don't need saving, Eh?" he angrily spat. His sudden change of voice sent shivers down my spine. I was so thankful that he couldn't see my fear. It probably would have encouraged him further. "What about that swarm of Vixtels that was after you? You wouldn't have survived them for more than a day without me there to save your selfish, unappreciative butt."

"I don't believe this! You're calling me selfish? All you cared about was getting yourself out of there as fast as you could. You don't care one bit that you just left these hostile aliens free to roam the Earth and feast on humans as they please. You think you're so almighty but, in reality, you are nothing more than a coward." I stared at the razor that was in my hands and slowly began to take it apart.

"The Vixtels have no use for humans" the Doctor explained. "It's Time Lord Blood they're after. You see, only one drop of our blood makes a Vixtel invincible to any injury and disease. They would have sucked us both dry in order to strengthen their species. Now, Violet, please open up this door and get back to Sick Bay so you can rest. Then, once you're better, I promise you that we'll have a proper talk about anything and everything that you want. Fair?" I just ignored him, instead staring at the sharp, gleaming blade sitting in the palm of my hand. The TARDIS lights flashed on and off a couple of times in quick succession. I could tell shat she was begging me not to go through with this.

"Violet, what's going on in there?" The Doctor asked in a panicked tone. The lights had probably flashed out there as well. I put the blade to my skin. "Damn it, Ol' Girl. You know perfectly well that my sonic doesn't work on wood and deadbolts. Let me in so I can help her!" I pushed the blade down into my forearm. I was about to drag it across my skin when I felt fingers touch both of my temples. All the muscles in my body relaxed and I heard the blade hit the bathroom floor. The last thing I saw was The Doctor's worried face before I succumbed to blackness once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: Spoilers for the second half of Season 1 Episode 3 "The Unquiet Dead" **

I awoke to a bright light overhead. I went to move my arm, so I could shield my eyes, but found that I couldn't move it.

"What the…" I sputtered as I sat up partially and saw thick rubber restraints around both of my wrists. No matter how much I wiggled my body, those restraints wouldn't budge.

"It's for your own good" I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw The Doctor sitting in a chair near the side of my bed.

"What did you do this for? Let me go."

"I'm sorry, Violet. But this is for your own protection. You are a danger to yourself right now. Until you can prove to be that you can be trusted alone, I can't take them off. Now, let me give you a quick head scan and make sure that your neural implosion is completely gone." He took out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over my head. It made a series of clicks and beeps. After about a minute, it stopped and The Doctor inserted the tip into another machine which then proceeded to beep twice. It then spit out a sheet of paper. The Doctor picked it up and thoroughly looked it over. He then looked up at me and smiled.

"Good news, Violet! You are completely healed. Now, I believe that I promised to answer any and all questions you had once you were better. Yes?" I nodded. "Brilliant!" he said sitting down in a chair. "Now, what do you want to know?"

"Start from the beginning. What made you decide to come to Earth in the first place?"

"You mean when I first met you?" he clarified.

"Yeah,"

"I got some strange readings while I was in the Time Vortex. So, I set the TARDIS on course to where these readings were coming from in order to investigate."

"And it was the Vixtels that were giving off these strange readings?" The Doctor nodded. "And you had absolutely no idea that I existed when you landed in both my town and time period?"

"None whatsoever."

"So, it was a coincidence when you bumped into me that morning."

"I suppose you could call it that."

"But I thought you said that there's no such thing as coincidences." At that moment, The TARDIS lights flickered twice and she made a long, low humming sound."

"She sensed you as she got closer, so…"

"She landed herself as close as she could get to me without being in plain-sight" I finished for him.

"That's right! I forgot that you can understand Ol' Sexy here."

"You call your TARDIS Sexy? That's not weird at all" I muttered to myself. The Doctor ignored me. "So, on a different topic, what exactly happened in Cardiff? After you left the theatre, I mean."

"There was a tear in the fabric of time, also known as a rift. Remember those creatures floating around the theatre?" I nodded. "Well, they were gaseous creatures. Extraterrestrial gaseous creatures. They were the ones who created the rift in the first place. At first, they just wanted to occupy Earth's dead, so they would have a physical form without harming anyone. Then they got greedy and their oath of no harm was soon forgotten. As more and more came through, the bigger the rift got and out seeped all sorts of timelines, changing and converging with one another. I think this, in conjunction with the bond I opened between us, pushed you over the edge."

"But wouldn't the timelines have affected you as well?"

"Your body and mind are still developing which made you vulnerable" he explained. "I've also had 200 years of training at the academy on Gallifrey and almost 700 years of hands-on experience. Had I known this…no, I should have known this was going to happen! I'm so sorry, Violet. All of this is my fault."

"No, it's not" I tried to reassure him. "Plus, I'm ok now. That's all that matters."

"I just wanted to start you off with a nice simple trip in order to help you ease into things. That's why I was planning to take you to New York in 1969. You weren't even supposed to leave the country! Just a simple history lesson. That's all this was supposed to be."

"_Relax. It's ok. No sense getting upset over what's already happened._"

"Violet! Don't use telepathic communication yet. The neural implosion may be gone, but your mind is still in a very fragile state."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Don't worry. You should be fine. Just please don't use anymore telepathic communication until I give you the ok."

"I promise."

"Good." He then proceeded to stare at me with an unreadable expression.

"What?" I finally asked, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I need you to promise me you won't hurt yourself anymore. Not on purpose at least. I mean, I don't want you to accidently hurt yourself either, but that would be kind of a hard…"

"Doctor" I interrupted.

"Right, sorry. Also, I didn't mean to snap at you before. That one was my fault. But what I said about not wanting to lose you again was completely true." He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sad yet hopeful eyes. "Violet, I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost you again. Please promise me you won't purposely hurt yourself."

"I promise" I said. The Doctor gave me a wide grin.

"Now what do you say we take a nice fun trip this time?"

"Sure. 1969 New York?"

"Nope" the Doctor responded as he got up and undid my restraints. "I'm taking you to meet one of my favorite people of all time, Geronimo!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Who?"

"Geronimo. The most famous member of the Apache Indian Tribe to ever exist. The Apache Indians were located in what is known during your time period as New Mexico. Now, if all goes well, we should be landing in the year 1851" the Doctor explained.

"What happens in 1851?"

"I'm not going to spoil all of the fun for you."

"Can you at least clarify for me whether or not he's your favorite historical figure?"

"Yep. He is."

"That's so funny. I figured it'd be some guy named Alonso since you're always calling out Allonsy when you get excited."

"Violet, do I seem like the type of person who'd call out 'Geronimo!' every time we're about to embark somewhere? Next I suppose you'll say I'd think bowties were cool and start wearing one all the time."

"I bet you'd like dipping fish fingers in custard as well. No wait! More like mixing the two together and slurping the custard." The Doctor gave a face which I couldn't help but to laugh at.

"Just go and get changed. Meet me in the console room when you're done."

"But I don't know what kind of clothing I'm supposed to wear."

"No need to worry about that. The TARDIS will help you find something nice to wear. Now off you go!" I looked back at him and looked at the hallway in front of me before looking back at him once more. Did he really trust me to go off on my own?

"Forget where your room was?" the Doctor joked.

"You…you trust me" I sputtered. I then saw a look of recognition appear across his face.

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt yourself anymore and I'm holding you to it. Why? Was I wrong in trusting you?"

"No. Absolutely not!" I quickly said. "I'm going to go get changed now" I quickly scurried out of there. A few wrong turns later and I was back in my room. The first thing that I noticed was the cot located in the far corner was now gone. I was ecstatic. The Doctor really did trust me and I was not going to let him down again. At least I was going to try my best not to. I then walked into my huge closet, still having no idea what to wear, and saw an outfit that was perfect for the occasion hanging in front of me. There was a green short sleeved dress with skinny brown pieces of leather fringe hanging from both the neckline and sleeves. Below it, sitting on the floor, there were matching brown moccasins. "Thank you, TARDIS" I said aloud, while looking up. I got a soft hum of thanks in response. I put on the loose fitting dress followed by the moccasins. I then went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth before French-braiding my hair and allowing it to fall over my right shoulder. I then put on some red lipstick followed by black mascara on my upper lashes. Once I felt confident with my appearance, I walked back into the console room only to find the Doctor wearing his usual suit.

"You didn't change again?" He shook his head without bothering to look up from the controls. "Well, maybe you should."

"Are you suggesting that there's something wrong with my suit?" he asked, finally looking up.

"It is a bit inappropriate for the time period."

"I'll have you know that this very suit has been worn across space and time and nobody has ever had a problem with it, until now!" he shouted, glaring at me. I jumped back in both shock and fear.

"Sorry. So sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you there. You look lovely, by the way. Any who…never saying that word ever again. Anyway, let's see if the TARDIS has landed yet." He quickly glanced down at a monitor on the console. "Wonderful! She has. Off to see my good Ol' pal, Geronimo. Hope he remembers me. It's been nearly 20 years for him."

"So, when exactly did we land?" He gave another quick glance at the console. "March 29, 1851. Local time is 9:47 a.m. Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Couldn't have asked for a better landing date." A quick vibration passed through the TARDIS. "Yes, love. All thanks to you" he said, giving the TARDIS an affectionate pat. I couldn't tell whether or not he was being serious. Before I could ask, however, there was a pounding sound."  
"Is that someone…"

"Knocking at the door?" the Doctor finished for me. "Sounds like it, yeah. Stay back, Violet. There could be anything out there" the Doctor said as he headed towards the door. "It could be an angry tribe or even worse a Dalek or even worse…"

"A cute guy" I interjected right after the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. He did a double-take.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


End file.
